Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just Me Thinking of You? (Finished)
by The Blue Fangirl
Summary: Star and Marco have been best friends for years, but now, they are realizing their feelings are different than just friendship. With their hearts pounding at the thought of every touch, will they get over their fear of ruined friendships? So much Starco! Rated K plus because you never know if a 5 year-old can really read any romantic/shipping Fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm new on here and this is my first ever Fanfic so yay me! I've read so many**_ _ **good fanfics that I just had to write one. I would love for you guys to tell me about any details I missed that might make my writing a little bit crappy. And as you all must know, I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of the character names here.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

 _*Chapter One*_

Star woke up. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the light in her room was…off. She never left the light in her room off. She sat up and almost woke Marco. _Oh yeah_ , thought Star, _I had a sleepover with Marco last night. Humans and their triangle food haha!_ Star smiled down at Marco, whose hair was tousled in a messy but cute way. Of course, Star loved Marcos nachos. Best food on Earth! She slowly edged off the bed and wrote a quick note letting him know she went off on a run around the neighborhood.

As Star left the room, Marco was just waking up. He smiled, hearing Stars beautiful singing voice just down the hall. Dragging himself out of bed to stretch, he saw her note:

 _Good morning Marco! I bet you're reading this in my voice because you always do that kind of thing and it's adorable. I went on a run and just wanted to let you know. Your welcome ~~Star B._

Marco liked the fact that she left him a note. She was that concerned about him and his life! But one part of the note made him stop in his tracks on the way out the door. _She thinks I'm adorable_ Marco thought as he walked out of the room. The blush on his face burned with…. what? He didn't know. Was he angry with her? No! He thought Star was just perfect and… He blushed even deeper. "I've got to stop thinking about this. My face is too hot right now." He mumbled to himself as he stumbled into the bathroom. Star was just coming in through the front door.

"I'm baaaaaaack!" Star called out into the house. Mrs. Diaz came to the door and smiled.

"Marco's up in the shower. Come get some pancakes in the kitchen when you're ready!" Mrs. Diaz said. At the mention of Mr. Diaz's pancakes, Star broke out in a larger than usual smile. Grabbing her water from the counter, she stared at Marcos empty chair. _Where is he?_ She thought. _Could it be my fault he isn't here?_ Star thought over her note from the morning and her face reddened. She had written down that he was adorable. What was wrong with her? _I've always thought that Marco is adorable and cute and funny and smart and…_ She blushed deeper. "I gotta splash some water on my face. It's on fire!" She grumbled, she moved to the kitchen sink.

"Good morning" Marco called out into the house. He was feeling better now that he had forgotten what he was thinking about upstairs… _Nope,_ he told himself. _I am not reminding myself of that today._ Star was just finishing wiping off her face from the water as she noticed Marco and his hair. His hair looked different… Or familiar. Where has she seen it before? _Oh_ , Star thought, _it looks like he hasn't done anything to it. Messy, in a cute way… No._ She firmly told herself. _No way am I going to think about...that._

"Hey Marco!" Star called to him in a cheery voice, as usual. Marco smiled.

"Hey Star. What's up?" He asked. As Star told him all about the little Earthen animals she encountered on her run, she and Marco had finished their breakfast and gone to the couch in the living room. Once settled in they talked and talked until they ended up in their usual position. Stars head in Marco's lap, Marco combing out any tangles in her hair. It was and adorable sight to see, and Mrs. & Mr. Diaz weren't wasting any time staring at the beauty of it.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Whispered Mrs. Diaz. She and her husband loved the way that their new foreign exchange student and their own son bonded so well. They lay on the couch so naturally, as if each touch was nothing. But Mr. & Mrs. Diaz knew that when Star and Marco weren't together, they would blush at the thought of even touching shoulders.

"I just hope that their hormones kick in soon, or we may never see Marco and Stars first kiss!" Mr. Diaz whispered back. Marco and Star had changed position once again, stars head on Marco's shoulder, Marco playing with the rings on her fingers and trying not to get hit by her limbs animatedly flying around in elaborate gestures around the room. _She is just so perfect. I guess that I just, love... I just love S-star,_ thought Marco. Star stared at his hands, which were taking one ring off at a time, and thought to herself _I don't even know why I feel like this. I guess that I just... L-love M-marco._

* * *

 **So that's it for my first fanfic! Sorry about the cliffhanger of doom. I mean I could end it right here and it would still be beautiful, but I can't keep Mr. & Mrs. Diaz waiting for the Starco kiss they want so badly. Oh well. In the meantime, I'd love some reviews on how I can make my writing less crappy next time and for the next chapter. I'll try to get it to you guys as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So I have your second chapter. All my chapters are pretty short, so for that I must apologize. And in advance, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Chapter 2*

Marco and Star opened their eyes to the sun shining through the windows. They blinked over and over, trying to adjust to the light.

"Star?" Asked Marco. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Star stared up at him and brushed his hair to the side. _His eyes are such a warm brown._

"To be honest, I'm not sure Marco," she answered. After a quick laugh at Stars terrible bedhead and a blast from her wand to fix it, the two kids walked up the stairs. Star in Marco's arms, bridal style. Only when they reached the top did they hear an annoying beeping sound. A familiar beeping sound…

"SCHOOL!" They both yelled as they scrambled to reach their rooms. The clock was ticking as time was running out. Their bus was gonna leave in five minutes.

"STAR! JUST GET YOUR GRANOLA BAR ON THE WAY OUT!" Marco screamed in panic, waiting at the door with his own apple. As they ran out the door, Marco grabbed Stars hand. _We'll never make it if she keeps going at this speed,_ he thought.

Suddenly, they both saw a blinding white flash of light. Marco stopped moving. He could hear nothing but the sound of an engine as he closed his eyes. _This is it_ he thought, _this is how it ends._

"Marco!" He heard Star yell. As he opened his eyes, he saw her waving from the bus and he scrambled on to it. Staring at her with a bewildered expression he asked what had just happened.

"That flash of light is my panic reaction," she answered. "This time, it transported me to a place I wanted. You let go of my hand in the middle of the flash, so I got into the bus and you were right outside it instead of inside. And no, Marco, you're not dead and neither am I." Marco believed her and sank down in his chair. This was new. If that was a Star Butterfly Panic Attack, then that means Star is almost never panicked. What could have caused the reaction? _Was it something I did?_ He wondered. There was nothing he could think of. He decided not to dwell on it and just closed his eyes.

Star stared down at Marco. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought. Then she turned her thoughts to more serious matters. Particularly the flash of panic she had just had outside. There were so many things that could cause her to have a Panic Attack, but earth only had a few. There were Earthquakes, Deadly storms, Touches by one she loved, theft or kidnappi- _wait,_ thought Star, backtracking a bit through her thoughts. _Touches by the one I love? Well it can't be that because the other person has to love me back, and obviously-_ Again, Star stopped and waited for her words to register into her brain.

She cast a glance over at Marco as they headed off the bus. He was still tugging at his backpack and fixing his hoodie after his nap on the bus. _Does Marco like me back?_ Thought Star. _No. I'm not gonna get my hopes up on this. He obviously just thinks of me as a friend, and he thinks I feel that way too, so it must have been because I was going to be in trouble if I didn't get to school on time. Yes! That's it!_ Star was relieved, her cheeks returning to their usual color, her hearts on her face to longer glowing slightly. But the heart in her chest wouldn't ever stop pounding its way through her ribs. That was a side affect of having Marco Diaz as your best friend.

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 2! Yay! But throughout the writing process I couldn't shake the feeling that I wrote "granolar" bar instead of "granola" bar. Oh well. I hope to see some reviews and after reading the one shots some of you have written, I might have to start a series of those myself. Hooray!**


	3. Hiatus

_**Hey you guys! Sorry for taking so long on my fanfic. I decided to make a SUPER long chapter, so i hope you guys are satisfied when i publish it. I'm probably going to get it to you guys by this Saturday, but IDK. Its done, but im having kpancakes15 proofread it. You should check her account out when she finally makes a fanfiction published. Ill let you know when she does.**_

 _ **Anywho, Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey you guys! Guess what got uploaded early? Chapter 3, that's what! Sorry I took so long. I actually thought of not continuing the fanfic, and then I saw the reviews and thought, "I have to finish what I started...*grumbles*." And yes, since some of you asked, this is a more romantic chapter. Enjoy the Fic!**_

* * *

"Hey Star!" Star turned around, seeing Jackie Lin Thomas running up to her. Jackie used to be a girl that Star hated. Marco used to have this huge crush on her, but not anymore. Just like she didn't like Oscar anymore. Weird how that turned out.

"Hey Jackie! What's up?"

"Star, who are you going to the dance with?"

Star stopped thinking straight for a minute. _Dance?_ She thought. She must have looked confused because Jackie explained how every year, on the Friday before Valentine's Day, their school hosted a huge dance. They called it the Sweetheart Ball and it was a really big thing here, sort of like a mini prom. The problem was, Oscar already asked Jackie, but no one had asked Star.

"It's okay Star," said Jackie, comforting her friend. "I'm sure that someone will ask you soon. Your one of the prettiest girls in the school!" Jackie offered her a smile, and gave Star a hug. Star was fine with this news. She didn't need anyone to ask her out for the dance unless it was Marco, but… _No,_ she thought, _Marco doesn't think of me that way._

The only thing was, our little butterfly had no idea that Diaz and Ferguson were talking about the same thing on the opposite side of the school.

* * *

Marco was in a happier mood than usual. _The Valentine's Day Dance. The Sweetheart Ball. The biggest dance of the year._ Star was beside him, her mood the exact opposite of his. He wondered why she didn't look as excited as he was inside. Star was going to be his date this year. At least he hoped so. _Wow Diaz,_ he thought, _saying she's your date, and you haven't even asked her yet._ Yeah he hadn't asked her yet, but he had been planning on it. For a while.

That night, he relayed the past since Star entered his life. He was happier with her around, that was for sure. She was so kind and caring. So sweet and innocent. She would have left the house on the day she arrived on earth if it would have made him happy. He had such awesome times with Star. Making bets over monster fighting. Trying (and failing) to stop her from buying 'magical' Earth products. That one time she tried to heal his hand, and gave him a monster arm instead. All such fond memories. _I'll ask her._ He thought, closing his eyes. _Tomorrow, will ask her._

* * *

Star was restless. Jackie had said that it was a guys ask girls dance, but most girls asked the guys. It was weird. Star had never been to a dance before, except for the disaster of the Blood Moon Ball. _That isn't gonna count as a dance._ Star sighed and picked up her wand. She pointed it at the ceiling and whispered a spell under her breath. As she did, a beautiful beam of purple and blue hit the ceiling and a video camera icon popped up. She used the beam to hit it.

The icon started to play music to match Stars mood. A slideshow of pasts Valentines dances at other schools started to play. Star smiled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Kids!" Yelled Mrs. Diaz from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Star opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away. She yawned, stood up, and went to the glanced at Marcos bedroom door and thought about going in to check on him.

 _No_ , she thought. _He should be fine,_ and continued her way toward the bathroom.

Marco was feeling refreshed. After getting up and picking out his usual red hoodie and jeans, he walked out into the hall and waited for Star to finish up in the shower. The air smelled of pancakes and chocolate. He felt happier than when he decided to ask Star to the dance last night. He had already gone over the lines in his head, though he doubted he would actually say them as practiced. _Come on Diaz. It's not like you're asking for her hand in marriage or something. That comes later on._ Marco stopped thinking for a minute and shook his head. It was almost as if those thoughts weren't his…

"Okay Marco, showers all yours." Marco jolted as Star exited the bathroom in a fluffy pink robe, her hair falling gracefully at her shoulders.

"A-all right." Marco stuttered as he slowly slipped in the bathroom, locking the closed door behind him. "If I can't even say 'alright' to star when she leaves a room, how will I ever ask her to a dance?" He groaned, as he slid onto the floor. He had to man up, but he didn't know how he would do that in 7 hours or less.

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear?" Star mumbled to herself, strolling through her extra large walk in closet. There was a section for sports wear, fancy stuff, and casual clothing. There was summer, winter, fall, spring, and multi season attire. Star settled on one of her many turquoise dresses, a style she wore almost every day. She picked out some purple boots with monster teeth embroidered on the front, making a face on the toes of her shoes. Her hair, though, was different. Star couldn't decide whether she looked more attractive with her hair up or down, as she thought both ideas were always terrible on her. She went with a ponytail on the top of her head, closer to the back. _There. Now I can face the day._

* * *

"Umm...Mrs. Diaz? Why are there hearts in my pancakes?" Star was surprised, as she had always thought pancakes were plain, syrup or honey being the only topping it would absorb. But now, staring up at her was a smiling face with chocolate hearts for eyes and whip cream for a mouth.

"Oh star, it's almost Valentine's Day! It's on Sunday, and right now is a beautiful Wednesday morning." Mrs. Diaz gushed to her foreign exchange student. Marco had already devoured his pancakes, stuffing his school bag with homework and a snack before heading upstairs to brush his teeth. Star decided to do the same. _It's not like these pancakes can hurt me, right?_ Star ate her pancake whole and smiled. They really were good! Mr. Diaz could make any Earthen food taste good with pancakes.

* * *

"Oh I forgot to ask but, Star, has anyone asked you yet?" Jackie was walking alongside Star in the bustling high school hallway. Star shook her head in dismay. "I'm sure someone will soon. Tell you what, I can help you, but have to know one itsy bitsy thing first." Star just nodded. Jackie was going to help her, and the cost was going to be small? Why not! She could give Jackie a pair of her earrings, or a chocolate heart. It couldn't be something too personal.

"Who do you like?"

Star froze. "S-say that again please Jackie?"

Jackie just blinked. "The person you like a lot. You know, the person you like-like?" Star exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Spoke.

"Marco."

Jackie laughed. Star was blushing so hard, her face was burning.

"I was right!" Jackie exclaimed between giggles. "Everyone knows you like Marco. It's obvious that you too would make a great pair."

Star blushed even harder, the red color becoming a deep Crimson. "Marco doesn't seem to think that. He just sees me as a friend."

By then, Jackie had regained her composure and told Star something else everyone knew about her and Marco. "Everyone can tell Marco likes you. Seriously, you guys are always holding hands, you go everywhere together, you can talk together for hours. Heck, you two were made for each other. I'm sure he'll ask you to the dance."

Stars blush wasn't as deep as before, but it was still a faint, pink color on her cheeks. "Really?" She asked, her tone full of the obvious hope she was holding onto. Jackie smiled at her friend, hugging her close.

"Really."

* * *

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"Yes I will!"

"When are you gonna ask her?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Will you stick to the script?"

"I really hope so!"

Marco had asked Ferguson to help him decide on how to ask Star to the dance. So far, they had the script down, the tone of voice, the body language. Marco just didn't know if he would remember it all when it was finally time. He could only settle his nerves today so they would hopefully be gone by tomorrow.

As he waved good bye to Ferguson, Marco met up with Star. She was in a better mood today. Happier. More ecstatic than yesterday. Marco wanted to ask what all the excitement was over, but he didn't. He was too busy going over the script in his head. He would ask her, no matter what he would.

* * *

Star couldn't be more excited. Jackie told her Marco liked her too! It was such great news, Star could cry. She noticed a slight flush in Marco's face over dinner. Of course, Star flushed a little too, her skin turning a pinkish color at her cheeks. Homework was done. Pajamas were on. Outfit was laid out for the day. She was already for bed. _I really hope Jackie was right. I still have tomorrow to hope he asks me, before Friday._ Star smiled, thinking of Marco and his nervousness. The adorable mole on his cheek. The chocolate brown hair on his head, same rich color has his deep brown eyes. His signature red hoodie with his blue skinny jeans and sneakers. Everything about him was just perfect. Star couldn't wait for him to ask her to the dance, if he did. He was, after all, the only boy she could see herself with, ever.

* * *

Marco awoke to the sound of a screeching alarm clock. Jumping out of bed, he ran up to his closet, picking out his darkest red hoodie and darkest blue jeans. Sneaking into the hallway, he realized Star hadn't woken up yet. Smiling to himself, he thought of how lucky he was to have sometime to go over his little speech. Picking up the hair gel and and a comb, he got into the shower going over little bits and pieces that didn't sound natural in the script. He wasn't going to have any problems with asking her. Not at all.

Star had woken up after Marco for once. She picked an outfit while she waited for him to get ready. Star had already gone against her usual outfit and picked a bright pink dress with hearts printed all over the ruffled skirt. The long sleeves had some lace at the cuffs and there were red sparkles on each shoulder. She smiled, picking up some red monster boots to match and her signature horned headband. There was no way she would let Marco decide not to ask her. Not with outfit and her newly formed confidence. Not with the sparkle that the anticipation left in her eyes.

Star had just reached the bathroom as Marco walked out in his dark outfit. She froze and looked at him, as he smiled at her, said a quick and happy hello, then strolled down the stairs. Star had definitely noticed his dark red hoodie and dark jeans. And she quite liked them, to be honest. His hair was combed differently. His eyes were darker than usual, but there was a happy spark to them. Marco was sure Star couldn't say no after the way she looked at him.

"It's fine, it's gonna be just fine" they whispered, each under their own breath.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna ask her. At lunch, I'll ask her." Marco said to himself as Homeroom dragged on and on. Or maybe it went by too fast. Either way, Marco had a duty to fulfill at his lunch break. He was going to ask her. Star, the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Star, who helped him and stayed with him even when everything was NOT okay. Star, who was hopefully going to say yes. He would ask her, he would ask Star.

* * *

Star saw him approach her from a distance. It could have been anyone. It could have been any other kid in the school who was walking towards her. But she knew it was him. He got closer, sitting next to her at the table, looking at her and then quickly turning to say hi to everyone else. She couldn't wait much longer. He had to ask. He better ask.

"Hey Star? Could we talk in the hallway for a minute." She turned, thinking he was directions the message to a different Star, but no, it was her.

"Sure thing, Marco." Who knew these words would be so hard to say. Marco looked at her longingly as they walked out of the Cafeteria, sliding closer to her with each step.

They were outside of the lunch room now. Oh god, he was sweaty. Marco felt the sweat trickle down his shirt. He tried to conceal a shiver.

"What did you want to talk about?" Star asked, looking at him expectantly. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She was going to ask him herself if he didn't do it right now. If she walked into that lunch room without a date to the dance whose name was Marco Diaz, she would never show her face again. She looked all over his face. His eyes. His hair. His cheeks. His mouth opened. Her heart quickened, from jogging to sprinting.

"I wanted to know if…" Marco took a breath.

"What is it?" Star asked, barely a whisper.

Marco looked at her and couldn't wait any longer. The words came tumbling out. No script. No nothing. He said what he wanted to say from the start.

"Star Butterfly, will you be my date to the dance."

She finally heard him say the words. She had been waiting for so long. The longest time. "Yes," a whisper, barely audible.

Star hugged him in close, holding him tight as if she would ever lose him. He returned the gesture, arms wrapping around her waist. This was what he wanted from the start. This is what he had been waiting for.

And he got what he wanted.

* * *

 _ **Sooooo….what did u guys think? This chapter is sorta kinda dedicated to Pacster, the mysterious non user person who commented and ask for more Lovey Dovey stuff. I'm sorry I couldn't make Marco get sick, but he was sweaty and nervous so that counts…..right? Anywho, this is the end. I repeat THIS IS THE END! I will not have another impossibly long chapter, but I might have a small chapter talking about life after the dance. So ya! Leave me some comments down below, and I will start replying to them and mentioning you guys in my author's notes. Okay, bye!**_

 _ **PS: I'm totally addicted to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's a French animation that I will never stop fangirling over. Also, it contains my spirit animal. See if you can guess which character it is AFTER watching the show. I'll give your account a shoutout if you guess it right. Okay, NOW bye**_


End file.
